Texas Two Step
by Elvelethril-'Elvey
Summary: 1,000 words drabble chapters. "His eyes glint from the shadows under his hat as he glances in my direction. He knows I enjoy watching him."
1. Chapter 1

I watch him dance on the small stage in the corner of the bar.

He's wearing a light brown cowboy hat, faded blue oh-so-low slung jeans - low enough to reveal the dimples on his ass whenever he turns around - with tears on both knees, and a pair of cowboy boots. That's all. Add to that that goddamn lasso he is working like a pro. He swings it in seemingly lazy circles above his head, gyrating his hips slowly to the rhythm set by the movement of his arm.

When he occasionally tilts his head back the lights hit the golden curls showing from underneath the hat. He closes his eyes when he does that and looks completely relaxed. At ease with himself, totally comfortable in his own skin.

The lights play off his upper body, emphasizing his sharply defined muscles as he moves. He's strongly built but not bulky.

Once I zero in on any one part of him, I become hypnotized. Be it from the way his abs clench and unclench with his movements. Or the workings of his strong thighs that I can see the contours of through his jeans - he's bending slightly in the knees as he swivels. Or the way his upper arm flexes when he works the lasso. The veins are standing out thickly, making a map of his arms.

There is not a trace of hair on his upper body, but I can see the golden hair glinting on his muscular forearms, and a hint of curls showing above his waistline.

Despite the seeming ease of his dance, he's starting to break a sweat. He's being going at it like this for at least 15 minutes so I'm not surprised. My nostrils flare as I try to take in his scent. It's impossible, of course. I'm standing close, but not that close.

His eyes glint from the shadows under his hat as he glances in my direction. He knows I enjoy watching him. I've lost count of the times I've seen him do this routine but I never tire of it. Sometimes I wonder if he does, though in all honesty I'm sure he enjoys it as much as I do.

The music has been turned up loudly and it leaves out all other sounds. I can feel the bass pounding in my chest. Subconsciously I start moving my hips to the rhythm, picking up the same suggestive pace he is setting.

He lets go of the rope with his left hand, but continues circling the lasso above his head with his right one.

I watch, completely entranced, as he slowly slides his hand down his torso, touching himself and squeezing his right pectoral on the way. His hand stops only when his thumb reaches the waistband of his jeans. He lets it hook on the fabric and pulls it down an inch lower, revealing even more of his naked flesh for my hungry eyes.

His jeans are still covering the bulge of his cock, but I find myself unable to tear my gaze away from his crotch anyway. Finally he releases the pull on his pants and moves his hand back to the rope. He makes to do another turn on the spot and I'm momentarily able to look up again as I'm rewarded with the gorgeous view of his backside instead.

I marvel at the play of the muscles surrounding his shoulder blades. Swinging that lasso in his dance seems to be setting off every tantalizing part of him.

Then my gaze settles lower again and I clench my fists as the urge to grab his firm round ass almost overwhelms me. It is just the perfect size for my hands, and the dimples just at the top of his ass seem perfect for me to place my thumbs on.

I can feel my cock lengthening and hardening in my pants as images of what we would be doing if my hands were placed on his ass like that start to fill my mind. For a second I close my eyes, the sight of him moving like that momentarily too much for me to bear.

Because of the pounding music I don't hear the soft sound the rope makes as it whirls through the air. I snap my eyes open just as the loop settles around me. He has perfect aim and knows the exact moment to pull so my arms are bound flush with my body. I look up and catch his eyes. They are sparkling impishly at me.

"Gotcha," he mouths, and starts reeling me in. I don't even bother putting up a fight for show, as I sometimes do, but move my feet compliantly towards him with each tug of the rope, silently acknowledging his claim on me.

He jumps down from the stage and pulls me to him. I can see his chest heaving as he breathes, and the beads of sweat as they trickle down his abdomen. He grinds his sweat-soaked body against me and I moan wantonly as his lips finally catch mine in a searing kiss.

I inhale sharply through my nose and realize that I can finally breathe in his scent. He already smells like sex. Seriously impatient now, I struggle against the rope. I want to be able to touch all of him but have to settle with holding on to his hips.

He takes time thoroughly kissing me, making sure my blood is about to reach boiling point, before releasing my lips with a pop.

I try holding onto him but he slips from my grasp and turns around, slings the rope over his shoulder and tows me along.

Earlier we closed the bar for the night, leaving the music and a few lights on. Jasper hits the various switches on the way upstairs to our apartment, and the place goes dark and silent.

The only noises to be heard from now on, will be coming from our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He yanks on the rope, pulling me to him, and kicks the door closed behind us. No lights are on, and because my eyes need time to adjust to the darkness, I can't really see him, but I feel his breath ghosting over my face. I close my eyes and purse my lips, ready for his mouth, but I'm left kissing only the empty air as he moves to release me from my light bondage instead.

He loosens the knot and then lets his hands follow the path of the rope, as he pushes it up, his fingers catching the rolled-up sleeves of my shirt and scrunching them up even higher on my arms.

For a second he lets his warm hands rest, kneading me gently, but then he sets in motion again and lifts the rope the final stretch over my head. I hardly even hear it as he drops it to the floor.

Instead, I immediately make good use of my newfound freedom and wrap my arms tightly around him, holding him as close to me as I possibly can, before I slide my hands down his back so I can grope that luscious ass of his. He grinds against me and I feel his muscles working, encouraging me to squeeze even harder.

His movements transmit straight to my groin, and I have to bite down hard on my bottom lip to quell the urge to just throw him down on the floor and take him right then and there.

Trying to draw out the inevitable a little, I nuzzle my nose into the soft hair behind his ear and plant wet, little kisses on the skin below. But just a few kisses later it turns into open-mouthed sucking instead. He'll probably end up with a hickey or two, I muse, but he's just so fucking delicious, I can't help myself. He lets his head fall back and gasps, the sound instantly making my cock twitch and my hands grip him a little tighter.

He's moving against me as if still dancing to the song, his hips and cock bumping against me, and it creates the most wondrous friction as I try to mirror his movements while holding onto him.

Lifting his head, he leans forward and starts kissing my neck in response, and our chests press closely together. He's so sweaty I can feel the moisture of it as it starts to permeate the front of my shirt. He moves his hands down to grab the edge of it, but seemingly changes his mind mid-action and instead of pulling it over my head, snakes his hands under it and runs them caressingly over my skin, _all_ over my skin at once it feels like, and I squirm with pleasure. I'm still unwilling to let go of his ass but just to up the game a little, I slide my hands down his jeans so I can palm his buttocks skin to skin. He grunts and thrusts against me, and then grabs my hips, his thumbs pressing on the inside of the bones.

To distract myself from how ticklish I am right there - and make matters worse simultaneously - I turn my head to catch his lips and once our mouths touch, it is damn near impossible to separate the two of us. He is sucking just as hard on my lips, my tongue, my breath, as I am on his.

For minutes, hours, who knows how long, we stay like this, kissing fervently, until finally he draws back a fraction to take in a shuddering breath. A few seconds more and I would have been the one to cave in.

No longer joined by our lips, he also chooses this moment to slide his hands out from underneath my shirt. For a second I'm almost disappointed, but then I register with delight how his heated fingers start working on the top buttons. I close my eyes and let his tugging and pulling tell me how far he is. Only three buttons down, he impatiently tries to push the fabric aside and I press my chest forward, but apparently it's not working to his satisfaction because he grabs the sides and simply rips them apart. I can hear the tiny sounds the buttons make as they scatter to the floor. I have to let go of his ass for a moment as he, with a triumphant groan, pushes the ruined shirt off of my shoulders and lets it fall down behind me.

And then he is pulling off his boots and I know it won't be long before we hit the bedroom so I quickly follow his lead and kick off my shoes, trying a little inelegantly not to lose my balance when I reach down to discard my socks as well.

Both bare-foot and clad only in jeans, I grope frantically, trying to put my palms back where they belong. My hands slide over his slick skin, but the second my fingertips reach the top curves of what I consider to be rightfully mine, I give an involuntary jump as I feel him palming my cock.

He nuzzles his mouth into my neck and mutters under his breath while rubbing me hotly, and I cannot help the instinctive thrusting my hips do. God, that feels good.

Moving his fingers slightly I feel how he pulls the zipper and frees this aching part of me. And then he is pushing my pants down, and I'm finally stripped completely naked as I helpfully step out of them, practically shivering with anticipation now.

He snakes his strong arms around me, and from the delectable curves of his backside, I move my hands a little further down to get a good hold on the back of his thighs and lift him onto my hips. He wraps his legs tightly around me and the rough denim of his jeans scrapes teasingly against my erection as I carry him to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside our cozy little sanctuary, I drop him onto the bouncy mattress of our big old wooden bed and his instant laugh is a little surprised but definitely pleased.

I move quickly to turn on the light - not wanting to miss the sight of him for even a second - and then dim it so it only softly illuminates the room.

I turn my head towards him again just as he is scooting backwards on the bed to make himself more comfortable.

He looks coyly up at me and then slowly slides a hand down his jeans and starts touching himself. His movements are unhurried but firm, his eyes trained directly on mine.

My mouth suddenly feels dry and before I can stop it, a strangled little cough escapes my lips. I notice how the dimple on the left side of his cheek deepens as the corner of his mouth lifts in a devilish smirk. He tugs a bit on himself and the head of his cock becomes visible above his waistline. He lets his fingertips dance over the tip.

Two big steps later and I'm on the bed, crawling towards him on my hands and knees. For a moment I hover above him, giving him a chance to prepare for the impact of my weight, and then I let my arms buckle. He lets out a muffled 'oomph' before my kisses silence him.

Stretching out I make a conscious effort to cover him from head to toe with my body, loving the feel of him writhing beneath me. "Mine," I whisper into his mouth, the word boiled down to a breathy "mmnnh" by our kissing.

Nibbling at his chin, sucking on his adam's apple, tasting the salty planes of his chest, I slowly work my way down his body until my mouth meets with the part of his erection sticking up from his jeans. Inhaling deeply, nose halfway buried in his bellybutton, I suckle on his hardness yet revel in the softness of his skin against my tongue. He sighs blissfully and lets his hands run fondly through my hair.

Shifting my hands from where they've been resting above his hips, alternating between squeezing and pawing at him, I inch them under my chin to work the buttons of his jeans.

His cock springs free from the confinements as my non-verbal communication of tugging and pulling urges him to lift his hips from the mattress. Sitting back on my heels I pull his pants off completely, and then take a moment to simply marvel at the beauty of him. Laying there as he is, all naked and ready for me, the soft smile on his lips and in his eyes speaking volumes of love, my breath almost hitches in my throat and I have to close my eyes for a second. Big mistake. I should've learned by now, that that is when he strikes.

One moment only my eyes are closed, but when I open them again, I can see the mischief written all over his face and in an instant I'm on my stomach with my hands pinned over my head.

Straddling me with a knee on either side of my hips, he leans forward to take a long swipe with his tongue along my spine, ending with a kiss to the hair on the back of my neck. And then I feel the mattress bounce and I hear his feet as he hurries across the floor and into the hallway.

Well, that was unexpected. Puzzled, I let out a huffy breath, turn over and prop myself up on my elbows.

At a somewhat more leisurely pace than his exit, he enters the room with a "Ah, no, you don't. On your stomach. Hands above your head." The hat's back on, and he's brought the rope back with him as well, fingering it calmly while adjusting the loop.

"Eh," I say, but one raised eyebrow and a suggestive smirk from him later, I decide to comply. Not losing eye-contact with him for as much as a second I roll back over, hesitantly reaching up to grab the headboard in front of me.

He nods his approval and then starts swirling the rope above his head. A smaller loop than downstairs in the bar, because although spacious up here, it's still easy to hit the walls and we've got so much stuff hanging everywhere. But of course he doesn't hit anything.

With a look on his face that is both serene and sinful at the same time, he nears the bed, closing in on me. I turn my head around as much as I can without letting go of the headboard to follow his every move as he climbs the mattress behind me. Moving forward on his knees only, he continues to play with the rope.

Finally, when he's content with his position, he seats himself on my ass, and I love the way his weight is pressing me down, even if it's slightly uncomfortable on my erection.

And then he starts moving. Riding me at that Same. Fucking. Pace. that had me so enthralled downstairs. One hand kneads my shoulder before running along my side from armpit to ribs. A heavy shiver ripples down my spine, but only when he snakes his fingers under me to scrape a blunt fingernail over my nipple do I do it again. Close my eyes, that is.

And he's so fast, rope coiling around my wrists, tying me to the bedpost, before I even know what's hit me. "Damn!" I exclaim into the pillow, frustrated with myself for being this easy, but also knowing that this is a game with no losers. In fact, he's already making up for it with wet kisses on my back, my neck, my ears, throaty little sounds accompanying each one. Lastly, with a ringing slap to my ass, he rolls me over and comfortably seats himself on my thighs...


End file.
